There have been several systems implemented in vehicles to assist a driver traveling over a roadway so as to maximize the driving comfort and minimize the driving risks. These systems may be implemented to monitor and automatically report driving behavior. The monitoring of driver behavior may assist the driver. For example, the vehicle driver is required to pay attention to both the vehicle in the current lane and the vehicle or vehicles in the surrounding lanes so that the driver may not interfere with the surrounding vehicles. This may cause significant stress to the driver that may lead to aggressive driving maneuvers. There is a demand for systems that assist the vehicle driver in operating a vehicle in an optimum fashion while monitoring driving behavior to eliminate the aggressive driving maneuvers.